1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to coherent light amplification and more particularly to coherent white light amplification.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,350 for a method and apparatus for generating high energy ultrashort pulses to Almantas Galvanauskas issued Mar. 21, 1995 provides the following background information, xe2x80x9cBoth semiconductor sources (e.g., diode) and fiber sources are known which can produce ultrashort energy pulses having sub-picosecond pulse durations. Although these energy sources can provide reliable, robust operation in a compact, cost-effective manner, their inability to produce pulse energies comparable to those of large frame solid-state sources has limited their practical use.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,030 for apparatus for pumping an optical gain medium with multiple light wavelengths to Donals R. Scifres issued Jul. 27, 1999 provides the following information, xe2x80x9cAn apparatus for pumping an optical gain medium, such as a fiber gain medium, comprises a pump source having a plurality of different spatially separate or multiple wavelengths or wavelength bands which are all coupled into the fiber gain medium and provide at least one or more wavelengths to fall within the absorption band of fiber gain medium producing gain despite wavelength shifts in the pump source multiple wavelengths due to changes in the operating temperature of the pump source. At least one or more of the pump wavelengths will overlap the gain spectrum of the fiber gain medium sufficiently to continually provide high input power for pumping of the fiber gain medium.xe2x80x9d
Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description. Applicants are providing this description, which includes drawings and examples of specific embodiments, to give a broad representation of the invention. Various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this description and by practice of the invention. The scope of the invention is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed and the invention covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the claims.
The present invention provides a system for coherent simultaneous amplification of a broad spectral range of light. The system includes an optical parametric amplifier and a source of a seed pulse. A first angular dispersive element is operatively connected to the source of a seed pulse. A first imaging telescope is operatively connected to the first angular dispersive element and operatively connected to the optical parametric amplifier. A source of a pump pulse is operatively connected to the optical parametric amplifier. A second imaging telescope is operatively connected to the optical parametric amplifier and a second angular dispersive element is operatively connected to the second imaging telescope.
The invention is susceptible to modifications and alternative forms. Specific embodiments are shown by way of example. It is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the particular forms disclosed. The invention covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the claims.